Master Payne
|death= |parents= |relatives= |children= |marital status= Married }} Master Payne is head of Master Payne's Circus of Adventure and minorly Sparky self-professed magician. According to the print novel'' Agatha H and the Clockwork Princess, his rarely-used first name is' Hieronymus'. He is married to Countess Marie (to whom he often wisely defers as issuer of the last word), a member of the International Brotherhood of Evil Magicians, and protective of his circus family as its pseudo-patriarch. He is responsible and deeply aware of the long-term difficulties of hiding a troupe of minor sparks in Europa. He is a captivating in his star-spangled longcoat, and knows how to manipulate an audience with his flashy brand of illusion. He has a superstitious (or perhaps just highly intuitive) side, seriously observing and relying on Moxana's mysterious games. He is also superb at . Agatha first encounters when he realizes she is on the run from Castle Wulfenbach, where he firmly rejects the idea of such a fugitive traveling with the circus. However, following Agatha's helping destroy a monstrous clank that attacks the circus, he is also responsible for keeping Agatha with the circus and from Bang Dupree and Gilgamesh Wulfenbach when searching for her. Clearly, he is quick at devising a good subterfuge, paying off his karmic (if not monetary) debts and respecting honorable risk-takers when he meets them. However, Master Payne is not one for ; he knows that despite his troupe being Sparky, they are still actors and not trained to handle real combat like Zeetha or the Jägermonsters. After one of the Baron's airships to rescue Agatha and faced with the horrible prospect of disbanding his beloved circus/family, Master Payne accepts Ardsley Wooster's offer to take the Circus of Adventure to England, where he and it are presumably now located. His name, despite being a homophone for pain, may be a reference to a pane of glass, as would be used to create a mirror, appropriate for a man who uses "smoke and mirrors" to hide things. As seen in the portrait above, the sigil he wears on his chest/neck which normally identifies the wearer's house or faction is blank. Powers? In , Abner refers to Master Payne's actions as "such a great act". Countess Marie replies "Act?" It is unclear whether they are referring to Master Payne's intimidating speech, or his apparent growth to giant size, with attendant blue flames. If the latter, it may imply that his "stage magic" may be something ''far, far more. Note that at no time does anyone refer to Master Payne as a Spark, nor do we see him using technology more involved than a cart. But In The Works, Master Payne is labeled (uniquely) Circus Magician The Works: Circus Magician. The rules of The Works specify that the description for each character is to be taken literally. And the Foglios tend towards being pretty darn literal. His powers may, possibly, be rather more than an illusion. The Works In The Works, Master Payne is labeled (uniquely) Circus Magician. The instructions are the same as those of Dr. Hugo Glassvitch. Outside world Art imitates life. Just like magic itself, Master Payne is very real. See him in full sparky regaliaGirl Genius Radio Theatre - Norwescon 2008(archive copy) Flickr photoset by Kevin Standlee assisting the Professors Foglio with one of their popular radio plays. See also his own site here for information on how to hire him for your own great dissemblances. Paynes Magykes See the thimble rigger rig thimbles! Master Paynes Circus of Adventure Still Amazing after Fifty Years Category:Master Payne's Circus of Adventure Category:Master Payne's Performers Category:Outside World Master Payne Category:Master Payne's Circus of Adventure Category:Master Payne's Performers Category:Outside World Master Payne Category:Master Payne's Circus of Adventure Category:Master Payne's Performers Category:Outside World Master Payne Category:Master Payne's Circus of Adventure Category:Master Payne's Performers Category:Outside World Master Payne